Somos nosotros y nuestras circustancias
by Chuba94
Summary: ¿Porque las historias de amor tienen que ser tan complicadas? veamos el lado divertido a la vida.


_**Aclaraciones: **_los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto. Solo pactamos un mutuo acuerdo para que yo pudiese utilizarlos a mi antojo. Es broma, él ni siquiera sabe que yo existo.

Aquí les va un capitulo piloto; dependiendo la reacción del público, la historia continuará.

Todo lo que sale aquí es de mi autoría. Me inspire en la celestina. Cada una de las palabras aquí descritas han salido de mi cabeza, emplee mucho tiempo que debería haber gastado para estudiar mi examen de literatura.

Sin más. Que disfruten la lectura mis queridos actores.

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**ACTO I**_

_(Sakura, Sergio)_

_Estaba sentada en el computador esperando por alguna respuesta, llevaba horas allí. El culo dormía con Morfeo hacía mucho, su mano derecha parecía recién salida de la nevera, ¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Estaba a punto de encontrar a su príncipe azul!_

-Hola – _(tecleo esperanzada)_

Un par de minutos después le respondieron un simple y seco:

-Hola

-¿Cómo estás?- (_animada)_

-Bien y ¿tu?

-Yo estoy muy bien ¿Cómo te llamas?- _(se hablo a sí misma al tiempo que iba escribiendo)_

- Sergio. ¿Oye tienes Cam?

- No, no tengo perro, yo soy más de gatos _(sonrió por semejante pregunta)_

- Me refería a una cámara, una cámara web.

- Sí, recién la acabo de comprar.- _(inocente)_

- Sí la pones y así hacemos cositas ricas.

-¿Cositas ricas? No sé muy bien a que te refieres, pero espera y la conecto que esta desconectada- (_se paró a conectar el cable USB con el puerto del ordenador)_

-Ok

-Ya está-_ (escribió mientras se enfocaba)_

-Eres muy bonita

-Gracias- _(sonrojada)_

-¿Estas solita en casa?

- Sí, bueno…no del todo sola, vivo con mi gato 'Firulai'- _(le grito al gato, lo cargo y se lo mostro)_

-¿Dónde te has ido? ¿Por qué te quitas la ropa? ¿Tienes gatos? jure ver algo negro ¿Qué haces? _(grito y soltó a su gato Firulai al ver que aquel hombre estaba desnudo enfrente de la cámara)_

_**ACTO II**_

_(Sasuke, Sakura)_

_Sasuke le ayuda a arreglar el computador y le cuestiona por su extraño hobbie._

-Ya está- _(se levanto del mueble)_

_-_Muchas gracias, la verdad no se qué haría sin ti- _(agradecida)_

_-_Dejar de enseñar a tu gato a usar el teclado- _(aparte)_

-¿Dijiste algo?- _(cuestiono acariciando la cabeza del animal)_

-Que no debiste soltar a tu gato- _(respondió recogiendo la mochila que descansaba en la cama)_

- Sabes que Firulai es una travieso, y creo que él también se asusto al ver eso- _(sonrió nerviosa)_

_-_ ¿El ver qué? ¿Sakura volviste entrar a esas páginas?- _(le reprocho)_

- Yo…es que_- (Tartamudeo)_

_-_¿tanto te cuesta mirar lo que tienes en tus narices? – _(aparte y para sí)_

_-_¿Dijiste algo?

-Que no tienes que meter tus narices en donde no te han llamado- _(dio un par de pasos dispuesto a irse)_

-¿Así?- _(se levanto de la cama dejando caer de golpe al felino, quien se dio un tortazo con el suelo ya que era un poco lento)_

-Sal con hombres reales, nunca sabrás en realidad con quien estás hablando_- (respondió girándose sobre sí mismo)_

-A veces los hombres virtuales pueden llegar a ser mejores que los reales- _(se levanto ella también y camino hacia él, toco su hombro y le hizo voltear)_

-Con un hombre real puedes tener experiencias reales, no imaginarias _(le reto con la mirada)_

_-_ Ese hombre virtual se puede convertir en uno real- _(contraataco con los brazos en forma de taza)_

_-_Cuando encuentres a uno que valga la pena me lo presentas- _(sonrió, le dio un toque en la nariz y se volvió a la salida)_

**ACTO III**

(Sakura, Ino)

_Sakura discute con su amiga sobre el mal genio de Sasuke mientras intenta asear al gato._

-¿Por qué Sasuke salió tan enojado? Dios, parecía que botaba chispas- _(estaba recostada en la cama con los codos hincados sobre el colchón, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos)_

-Sabes lo amargado que es- _(le resto mucha importancia)_

_-_Me parece que más es lo que ladra el perro que lo que muerde- _(se giro quedando boca arriba, teniendo una perspectiva desde el techo)_

-Firulai ¿Dónde estás cariño?- _(ignoro el comentario de su amiga y busco a su gato)_

- Eres una maniática con ese pobre animal-_ (rió) _

-¿Estas insinuando que soy una maniática?-_ (enojada)_

-Sí, justo y te lo acabo de decir.

-Deja de seguir los pasos de Bruno Mars, levántate de la cama y ayúdame a buscarlo- _(le jaló los pies) _

_-_Cause in my castle I'm the freaking girl_-_ _(Se burló)_

-Anda levántate- _(continuo jalándole los pies)_

-Sabes, mi abuela siempre me decía que cuando ella se muriera me iba a jalar los pies.

-Con más razón, arriba- _(le animo)_

-Está bien- _(se desperezo)_

_-_ Firulai, bonito, hermoso- _(hizo sonidos raros con su boca, intento besar el aire.) _

-Firulai, gato de mierda aparece. –_ (enojada)_

-¡Ey, cuida tu vocabulario!- _(amenazo)_

-Claro-_ (respondió con ironía)_

-¡Asco! Acabo de pisar una de las gracias de tu animal- _(miro con asco su zapato, y fulmino con la mirada a la pelirrosa quien buscaba del otro lado del departamento) _

- Cuando te encuentre la pagarás caro- _(aparte)_

-¿Ino, lo encontraste?- _(cuestiono, volviendo hacía la muchacha)_

-No, pero creo que encontré algo mucho más interesante- _(sonrió maliciosamente al reconocer la letra de Sasuke en un cuaderno. Se hizo la tonta)-_ ¿Esto es tuyo?- _(le enseño la libreta)_

-No, seguro se le debió quedar a Sasuke mientras arreglaba el ordenador- _(la hojeo un poco)_

-¡No te lleves la diversión para ti sola!- _(se la arrebato)_

-¿Diversión? ¿Qué te pasa hoy? por el amor de Dios.

-Quizá sea el diario de Sasuke.

-Y si lo es ¿A ti que más te da?-(_Se coloco a su lado)_

-¿Sabes? es muy extraño que un chico tenga un diario- _(Tal vez la regla universal no se cumpla siempre)_

-¿Estás segura de que es un diario?- _(pregunto curiosa)_

_-_Ahora lo descubriremos.

_Que por su mirada sintiera_

_Yo, mi corazón latir_

_Que por su sonrisa sincera_

_Un vuelco he de sentir._

-Qué bonito, me derrito- _(Fingió un desmayo)_

-¿Sasuke enamorado?- _(sintió una pequeña opresión el pecho)_

-Sí, es muy raro ¿Quién será la afortunada?

-Ino, tú tienes novio.

-¿Y qué? Por eso ¿no puedo apreciar tales versos? _(Dijo a broma)_

-Tonta. _(Su tono de voz se apago un poco)_

_-_¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, ayúdame con mi gato.

-Espera, ¿No quieres que sigamos leyendo? Tal vez salga el nombre de la chica en alguno de estos renglones.

-Es su vida, no tenemos porque meternos.

-Puede que sea su vida, pero nosotras también hacemos parte de ella. Así que tenemos derecho a enterarnos.

-No quiero perder su amistad, por tal tontería.

-El nunca se enterará. Y deja de rimar. _(Ambas se rieron con el último comentario) _

-Haber, por donde me quede- (_volvió Ino a mirar el verso)_

**ACTO IV**

_(Sasuke, Naruto)_

_Se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto en clase de microprocesadores._

-Muy bien alumnos, hoy hablaremos del funcionamiento de los microprocesadores-_(explico el maestro volteándose hacia la pizarra)_

- Maldito, hoy ni los buenos días me diste-(_Naruto le escribió un mensaje en un papel y se lo aventó a la mesa)_

_-_Buenos días ¿cómo amaneciste hoy princesa? – _(le escribió de vuelta, pero el papel fue interceptado por el profesor)_

-Uchiha, no me interesan sus preferencias sexuales, pero por favor atienda a mi clase_. (Le dijo)_

-Jajajajajajaj XDD No conocía esa faceta tuya- _(escribió de nuevo Naruto)_

_- _A mí me has enganchado

Pedazo de tarado

Deja de mandarme mensajes

En horario de clase.  _(Respondió en modo de verso)_

-Para que quites esa amargura, te conseguí una cita a ciegas.- _(le paso el papel)_

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que iré?

-Porque sí hombre, que más te da conocer a alguien.

-No

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso lo que dijo el profesor era cierto?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Si me gustan las mujeres.

-¿Entonces qué dices?

-Está bien.

**ACTO V**

_Después de insistir por mucho tiempo Ino consiguió ir con Sakura al cine._

-Muy bien ya estamos aquí- _(se dijo mirando los tráiler de las películas en una pantalla)_

-¿Qué vemos?- _(cuestiono formándose en la fila)_

-No lo sé, ninguna me convence_-(se rasco el cabello)_

-Pues si todas son de Marvel, vaya mierda_- (rodo los ojos)_

-No, mira esta es de miedo- _(señalo al pedazo de cartón) _

-¿No tengas miedo a la oscuridad? Nahh no tenemos chico que nos abrace- _(la descarto)_

-¿Vicky el vikingo?

-Vicky el vikingo.

-Aquí tienen- _(la muchacha les entrego las entradas)_

-Gracias.

-Sala 28_- (indico el hombrecillo)_

**ACTO VI**

_Estaban en una mesa rodeados por los locales de comida de aquel centro comercial. En el lugar no cabía ni un alfiler, por lo que consiguieron una mesa un tanto apartada de la suciedad (digo) de la sociedad._

-Anda póntela- _(aconsejo estirando una corbata)  
><em>-¿Para qué?-_(enarco una ceja)_

-Si lo sé, se que así estas muy sexy- _(ironizo)_- pero créeme que con esta corbata Kana caerá rendida a tus pies.

-¿Acaso 'Kana' es una loca obsesiva con las corbatas?

-No, no soy una loca obsesiva con las corbatas_-(kana hizo su aparición en escena)_

-Hola Kana-chan_-(saludo efusivamente el rubio dándole un fuerte abrazo)_

-¿El chico que te acompaña y que acaba de denigrar mi salud mental supongo que debe ser Sasuke Uchiha? – _(astuta)_

-Si

-Tal cual me lo describiste_- (se relamió los labios)_

-Nunca te lo describí, de hecho te acabo de conocer_-(el chico se rasco la nunca inocentemente)_ lo de la corbata lo leí por Internet.

-¿La sacaste de Internet estúpido?- _(le susurro un Sasuke enojado) _

-Anda bombón vamos- _(le invito) _

-Bueno-(_Sasuke fulmino con la mirada a su amigo)_

-Adiós-(_dijo ella acercándose a mirar la cartelera de cine)_

-Voy haciendo la fila

-Ok_-(la chica de vestido azul provocativo se dispuso a ver las funciones disponibles)_

-A la orden_-(dijo la voz a través del cristal)_

- Dos para; 'los caballeros las prefieren zorras'-_(miro las piernas de Kana sonrojándose violentamente) _

-¿Qué?- _(se confundió la otra chica)_

-Dos para; los caballeros las prefieren brutas_- (corrigió)_

-Disculpe, pero eso es una telenovela- _(se rió disimuladamente)_

-Dos entradas para el rey león en 3D- _(Kana le susurro al oído)_

-Dos entradas par al rey león en 3D-_(repitió)_

- El imbécil de Naruto, me dijo que la película se llamaba así- _(aparte)_

**ACTO VII**

_Al final las muchachas ingresaron a ver su tan amada película._

-Eres una estúpida, cómo pudiste ubicar nuestros asientos en primera fila y al lado del parlante- _(se quejo Ino sosteniendo las palomitas)_

-Que culpa, si la vieja de atrás me estaba metiendo prisa.

-¿Y si nos salimos de esta sala y entramos a otra?- _(sugirió)_

-¿Se puede?

-Claro, solo fingimos que vamos al baño y justo aprovechamos para colarnos en otra - _(ideo el plan)_

_-_¿Sí?

-Va, que el rey león estará mejor…

-Además hizo parte de nuestra infancia _-(completo la frase)_

-Exacto- (_Salieron de la sala)_

**ACTO VIII**

_Sasuke y su flamante amiga disfrutan de la película, mientras las chicas se encaletan en la sala que presenta el rey león en 3D._

-Que horrible se ve sin las gafas, me da mareo- _(Ino parpadeó)_

-Y se supone que debería ser al revés_-(aparte y para sí)_

-Mejor se veía con el VHS- _(seguía quejándose la rubia)_

-¡Que risa Timón y Pumba!-_(estallo en una fuerte carcajada la compañía del muchacho, quien se avergonzó)_

-Shh ¡cállese vieja gritona!- _(un chico grito de atrás.)_

-Puff- _(escupió todo lo que estaba bebiendo hacia el asiento de adelante)_

-¿Qué te pasa estúpida?- _(justo y le va a caer en todo el cabello a Ino)_

-Miércoles Ino, te daño el blower _(dijo con burla Sakura.) _[N/a: el blower en mi ciudad es cuando después de secarte el cabello con la secadora te pasas la plancha para alisarte el pelo. Que se le puede hacer, la humedad es casi permanente]

-Te metiste con mi pelo, ahora la pagas- _(se trono los nudillos)_

-¿Sasuke, que haces aquí con esta vieja?- _(pregunto Sakura levantándose al lado de Ino)_

-Yo- _(se levanto también)_

-¿Sasuke quiénes son?- _(pregunto con desprecio Kana)_

-Tu dulce pesadilla-_(respondió Ino antes de lanzársele encima como una fiera, una fiera inquieta)_

**ACTO IX**

_Se encontraban afuera de la sala. El encargado los había echado por escándalo publico, además de no dejar ver la película. _

-Tranquila, ya paso-_(Sasuke trataba de ser un caballero. Corrió un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente)_

**-**No, me toques- _(se deshizo del agarre)_

-Pero si yo no hice nada -_(Encogió los hombros)_

- Por eso mismo, por quedarte como un idiota sin hacer nada _(Se indigno)_

-¿Lo siento?_ -(sugirió)_

-Lo siente tu abuela _(Le fulmino con la mirada y le dio un fuerte pisotón)_

-Auchh- _(Cojeo)_

-Vaya, la conquista no te duro mucho- _(Bromeo Ino)_

-Hm- _(Rodo los ojos y dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse)_  
>-¡Espera! ¡Tu no te vas de aquí!-<em> (Grito señalandole con el dedo Sakura)<em>

-No grites, loca-_ (Ino se tapo los oídos)_

-Lo siento- _(Bajo la mirada)_

-¿Que pasa?-_ (Dijo el chico con curiosidad)_

-Yo...b-bueno- _(Balbuceo)_

-¿Tu?- _(Pregunto)_

-Ino se gasto el dinero del taxi en palomitas y ahora no tenemos con que irnos- _(Soltó de golpe)_

-¿Piensas que las llevare?- _(Fulmino con la mirada a la rubia, quien jugaba con su pelo)_

-Anda, no seas tacaño- _(Dijo Ino)_

-¿Por favor?-_ (Sugirió Sakura con ojos de cachorro, lo que provoco en él un sonrojo) _

-Con la condición de que ella-_( Señalo a Ino con la cabeza)_-no me manche el tapete del carro con gaseosa-_(se burlo)_

-Idiota- _(Bufo Ino)_

-Chorreas niña - _(La molesto)_

-Babeas niño-_ (Contraataco refiriéndose a Sakura)_

-Gracias-_ (La pelirrosada le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió junto con Ino hacía el baño)_- Vamos al baño, no tardamos.

**ACTO X**

_El baño era un lugar impresentable, casi terrorífico. Costaba trabajo pensar que ese era el baño de las mujeres. Todo sucio. Una señora entro al otro baño a comprobar de que algún listillo no hubiera intercambiado los carteles que señalan el genero, pero no, en el lugar del crimen se encontró algo rojo. _

_-_Otro cubículo en malas condiciones- _(Decía Ino con asco tapándose la nariz)_

-Espera a que lleguemos al apartamento- _(Sakura se peino con los dedos)_

-Si, tocara- _(Se resigno)_- Mira, el pelo me quedo pegajoso.

-Yo que tu me lo mojaría en el lavamanos y...

-¿Y que? ¿luego secarmelo con el secador de las manos?- _(Incrédula)_

-Era una idea, no pierdes nada en intentarlo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>Simplemente quise intentar crear una comedia un tanto diferente...<p>

Los primeros actos no dan mucha risa, a mi sinceramente me mato la parte del cine. Espero que allá sido de tu agrado, y si no lo fue, que más da a mi me dio risa.


End file.
